


Sharing is hard but it's worth it

by Ghost_Fox_Goddess



Series: Nygmobblepot sharing a bed [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Nygmobblepot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Fox_Goddess/pseuds/Ghost_Fox_Goddess
Summary: Ed and Oswald are forced to share a bed. Even though they don't want to, they still like waking up with each other. This time, They wake up tangled in each other.





	Sharing is hard but it's worth it

Ed and Oswald did not like the idea of sharing a bed. But they have no choice. They both like waking up together so why don't they like the idea of it? Was it because they didn't like each other too much? Ed looked up to Oswald as his mentor, his helper, his friend. Oswald saw Ed as a friend. They enjoyed each others company, they sang together, they killed together. They one thing that they didn't like was sharing a bed. Oswald liked having things to his self and having room. Ed liked his bed to his self, but he didn't mind sharing- especially if it was Oswald.

"I don't see the problem. There is enough room for two people" Ed argued.

"I like having room so i'm _so_ sorry if thats a problem for you" Oswald replied.

"It is a problem, the sofa hurts my back so we have to share again" Ed said.

"Fine, but stay on your side" Oswald said, finally giving in.

Ed smiled and hopped into the bed when Oswald moved over. It had been a coule of days since they had shared a bed. Ed felt like he needed to do this, he craved the attention of Oswald Cobblepot. He felt like heaven had answered his calls and prayers. He felt better, like he was-

"Ed? are you even listening to me?" Oswald said, snapping Ed out of thought.

"Huh?" Ed replied unintelligently.

"I said, can you turn the lights off please?" Oswald asked.

Ed nodded, like he was uncapable of apeaking, and turned the lights off. He closed his eyes and listened to the sound of Oswald breathing. It was relaxing. Ed smiled and drifted to sleep slowly.

* * *

Morning came and Ed woke up. Oswald was still fast asleep, quietly breathing. Ed listened for a while, He became addicted to Oswald and what he did. Ed became aware of his surroundings more as he awake more. He felt warm and cozy like there was an extra layer of duvet on top of them. Ed looked down his body to find Oswalds arms wrapped around him lovingly.Their legs were tangled together. Ed looked up at Oswald who was facing him with his eyes shut, still asleep. He could see his face clearer now: His black hair spiking in all directions (Ed found that cute), He skin was pale and smooth, Freckles covered his face (Ed also found this cute) and his lips small and delicate like they were waiting for Ed to kiss them. 

Ed smiled. He loved this. He may find sharing hard but to Ed, it was worth it. He wished he could wake up to this every day.


End file.
